Will you forgive them?
by FulltHrottle3639
Summary: YASBS. Harry Potter is wrongfully sentenced to Azkaban. Only Ginny Weasley believes in him. Fate steps in and gives him a...soul bond? Can he forgive his former friends, or will he let the wizarding world fall to Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

Hell on Earth. It certainly was an accurate description of the prison he was in. Yes, Harry Potter, the Golden Boy-Who-Lived, condemned to rot in a cell till he came of age and then receive the Kiss

He had to be guilty, the evidence was overwhelming. With Percy and Bagman dead, and Harry unconscious on the scene, it just had to be him, according to Fudge. They didn't even check his wand. Fudge said, "Just like with Mr. Diggory, this traitor is found with the bodies of two Ministry officials and claims he was impersonated with Ployjuice! Bah."

Dumbledor wasn't convinced by this, but was confronted by Ron Weasley, who was using the Maruader's Map and 'witnessed' what had happened.

Memories of his parents screaming, Cedric dying...flashing through his head at all hours of the day. It was getting harder and harder to keep his mind.

He couldn't help but think of the trial, one day, during his short relief from the Dementor's presence.

...Flashback...

He was chained to a hard, wooden chair, in the middle of courtroom ten. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked upon the crowds. Fudge defiantly had the courtroom stacked against him.

Sitting off to the side in the witness's seats were the Weasleys, minus Ginny, Remus, Hermoine, and his big black dog Padfoot. Any other time he would have laughed at the look of betrayal that was on the dog's face, but now it only made the situation worse.

"The Wizemagot hereby sentences you to Azkaban, till you come of age, and then you will be given the Dementor's Kiss", said a grim looking Madame Bones. Fudge, being the arse he is, was talking to some high ranking officials telling them he always knew he was a killer, and that he saw it coming...

Tears streaming down his face, he was dragged by aurors to his feet where Remus punched him in the face and went to keep beating him but was stopped by the aurors.

Ron shouted at him, "You bloody traitor. You don't deserve the memory of your parents, after what you did to Percy", and took a book from his bag, a photo album to be exact, and tossed it in the air while Hermione shouted,"Incendio".

Harry collapsed in shock and they were surprised to find a look of utter defeat and sadness flash in Harry's eyes as his was forcefully dragged to the be portkeyed to Azkaban.

...End of Flashback...

Looking upon the Earth, Fate saw the hero of the wizarding world slowly losing himself to insanity when he knew he had to step in. If he were allowed to die, the world would be lost to chaos and despair.

So, she slipped a book under his cot and shooed the Dementor's away after having the boy fall out of his cot facing the book.

He only hoped the boy would be able to complete his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

'Harry was having the worst dream...again. He was tied up to a gravestone and fighting Voldemort...but this time he was tortured horribly and was killed over and over again. For a minuet, he considered giving up and just laying there, but decided to open his eyes and get up. Luckily for him, the Dementor's were leaving him alone.

Opening his eyes, he was confused to find a book there, called Dangerously Dark Rituals. Curiosity and confusion caused him to pick up the book and flip to the first ritual, rather the only ritual in the book called Fate's Judgement.

 _Fate's Judgement is a very old and dangerous ritual that involves the blood and tears of a betrayed individual. The ritual summons the entity Fate to the betrayed who judges them and either sends them onto Death, or helps them redeem their life._

 _This dangerous ritual has only been successful once, agqinst the son of Salazaar Slitherin, the nefarious dark lord. The ritual gave the caster the knowledge and power of hundreds of wizards and witches who had died fighting the Dark._

 _The caster also claimed that the spirits lived in his head and gave him advice and training until the dark lord was gone._

'This cannot be a coincidence' Harry thought. He sat down cross legged and contemplated the ritual. He'd have to mix his blood and tears, marking the ground with a special rune and chanting in Latin. 'Is it worth it? Will Fate help me or condemn me?'

...

Hours later, Harry was still free of the Dementors, but he was stumped. He desperately wanted to perform the ritual but had no way to draw blood, unless...looking at his arm and fighting his displeasure, he bit...very hard. Tears popped into his eyes and his blood flowed freely. Mixing the two together he started to draw...

...Two Years Later...

 _'Your training is complete' Tomorrow you must escape the wretched prison or you will be attacked. You physically aren't ready to face Voldemort and his followers now. You can use your Phoneix form to leave but our time is up. Remember what Fate told you...find Ginny Weasley'_

"Thanks Merlin. I couldn't have gotten to where I am with out you...all of you.

Another voice popped into his head, ' _I'm sorry I won't be able to be there for you, Pup. Good luck with old Moldie Shorts'_ stated Sirius

 _'We love you Harry'_ , his mother sobbed out before his father added, ' _We'll always be there with you Harry. Remember that'_

"Thanks Mum and Dad. I love you both", he whispered, tears threatening to escape.

 _'Oh, and try to forgive them. We know that they were wrong but don't let their betrayal run the rest of your life. And make sure to give Remus a good punch in the..._ ' ,said James as he faded. Leaving Harry to break out in tears.

...Hogwarts...

In the early morning outside the gates of Hogwarts, a colum of fire appeared. A majestic black and gold Phoenix swooped down towards the Forbidden Forest, where it disappeared into the tall trees.

A young man in rags suddenly stepped out from behind a large oak tree, before transfiguring his robes into a long set of dark robes with a hood. It was a Friday, the night before Halloween.

"I'd be in my sixth year", Harry said wistfully."I need to find Ginny. I only hope she waited...", he trailed of and frowned. No need to think of that now. He had a plan, but it would only work if Fawkes would help. Scrunching up his face he called 'Fawkes!'

About to try again, he heard, 'Peace hatchling, what is it you need?'

'The Maruader's Map. I know Albus has it.'

'Of course hatchling.'

The young man slipped into the forest and only a large black owl with bright, green eyes was seen flying out of the forest, a letter tied to its leg.

...

Albus Dumbledor felt old. The anniversary of Voldemorts downfall was approaching and it brought thoughts of The Chosen One to his mind. Looking around his dest, he fingered the wand that sat on the display. Holly, 11 inches with a Phoenix feather core.

He shook his left hand in annoyance. It was practically dead, due to a horrible curse that had nearly killed him during a hunt for Tom's horcuxes.

The old man looked up after hearing Fawkes trill in annoyance. The bird then cocked his head, looked around and flew over to Albus's desk picking up a certain map of Hogwarts.

Knkwing better than too question his oldest friend, Albus sighed, heading down towards the great hall. It was, after all, time for breakfast and he had a very important announcement to make to the student body before classes...

...Great Hall...

Ginny was sad. She'd been sad for two years. For some reason, she was the only person who believed in Harry, besides Sanpe, surprisingly. She knew Dumbledor said the Tom had never actually mentioned tricking Harry, but there was no way that he would betray them.

He concentration was broken when the Headmaster himself stood up and said,"I have grave news for all of you. The notorious criminal Harry Potter has broken out of Azkaban. Minister Fudge believes that Mr. Potter will come to Hogwarts. Apparently he was talking about it to himself, saying things like she's at Hogwarts'. Unfortunately, the minister has once again deemed it necessary to allow Dementor's to guard the perimeter. He has also banned all Hogsmede visits. Please be vigilant, as the grounds are unacessible after dark and students must be escorted to classed by a teacher or prefect from now on. Thank You."

'Unbelieveable!' Ginny thought. 'He's coming here. I hope...' Her train of thought was once again interrupted when the post came. She saw Errol crash land near Ron, and went back to her meal and to her surprise was interrupted by a large black owl. She became lost in its big green eyes.

The owl hooted at her and stuck out its leg, breaking her out of her stupor. Untying the letter and offering the owl a treat she unrolled the note and read:

Ginny, I've missed you. If you've missed me as well please follow this owl to the Owlery and call Hedwig. I know she's still there.

With Love,

Harry

P.S You can keep the owl

...

A short redhead entered the Owlery at a dead sprint shouting "Hedwig!" A moment later, the white owl flew down to her, followed by her owl which she had yet to name. He'd wig landed on her shoulder and nipped he ear affectionately. She dropped to her knees and rummaged around in her bag, looking for a bit of parchment when she heard a masculine voice say,"I highly doubt that will be necessary."

...

Harry watch amused as Ginny fell on her bum and looked up. "Harry" she screamed and tackled him, nearly taking him to the ground.

"Bloody hell Ginny, it's good to see you too. I..."

"Harry I've missed you so much", she interrupted," I never once believed you were guilty, but mum wouldn't let me go to the trial."

"I need to stay hidden. I came here because I need a place to get food and shelter. Voldemort is going to attack in two weeks and I need to be healthy enough to fight him. I also came because I..."

"You what", she said softly

"I...I missed you. I love you Ginny Weasley."

Ginny looked into his eyes and was startled to find tears. She started to lean forward and they kissed. A golden glow formed around them and a pulse of magic spread throughout the school. It washed over the occupants, giving them a feeling of peace.

'Ginny? Did it work?'

'What the...Harry?!'

'Don't worry. It's a soul bond. It can only happen between soul mates, apparently, and it gives us special powers, among other things. We can discuss it later, but for now I need to hide here. I'm going to turn into a Phoenix and flash into the great hall at lunch, bonding with you. Then you can take me everywhere with you. Are you alright?'

'Sure. Just a little overwhelmed.'

'Ginny, I love you but you have to go to classes. I'll see you at lunch.'

'Okay Harry'

a/n::

Sorry I'm such a bad writer, but I'm trying.

J.K Rowling owns this shit, not me.


	3. Author's Note (Sorry)

Just wanna make it clear. Updates will be sporadic. I will try to write long chapters but...(shrugs).

I'll do my best to update at least once or twice a week.

If any accomplished writers want to write a similar story or even take my exact story and make it better, you have my blessing and I don't want any flames. I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow.

PLEASE REVIEW :p


End file.
